poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doraemons Returns
3 Months Later Morning At the Flynn Fletcher's House Phineas: WHAT!!! Our Future life's is gonna Be Worst! (He watch at the Future life Monitor) I fail to Graduate at College! And Fail to win the Award at Switzerland! And even get Bankrupt from The Damage I did! Ferb: And my Future Life! I got kick out for being a President of England, I got married to Isabella! And have My Future life Worst! Perry: and for my Future Life, I got Relocated to Another Poor Family! And even have my Life Worst! I got old and Kick out at the O.W.C.A! Phineas: This is too Much! TOO MUCH! Your right Perry, our Future Life is Gonna be Worst! Perry: Told you! Ferb: I-I don't want to have my Future Life Worst. Phineas: I know Ferb, and I'll get rid of this! (He went down Stair and throw the Future Life Monitor to the Trash Can and he went back to his Room Again) I got rid of It. (Sigh) I really miss Him. Ferb: Dora Med? Phineas: Yes Him, It's been 3 Months since the Battle for Time and Dimension, and I really miss Him. Ferb: I really miss Dora-Nichov. Perry: Me Too, I miss Dora Kid. All: (Sigh) (Until a Doorbell ring and Candace is Gonna get it. She get the Door and Open it) Candace: Hello, Oh you Guys! They are in their Room! (And then Someone is Climbing up the Stairs, and it was Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Pinky, Terry and Peter) Isabella: Hey you Guys, Whatcha Doin? Perry: Nothing Isabella Isabella: Oh... Are you still sad about them, that Irwing Lie to Us? Phineas: Yes, we are Isabella... (Sigh) Even though he lie to us about our Friends Returns. Like, Knuckles, Amy and.... Tails and- Ferb: Sonic? Phineas: (He look so Sad about Him) Yeah, even... Even Sonic. Pinky: But did you remember what he said to you. "Keep Moving Forward and Stay way past Cool" Right. Phineas: Yes, he did, and I really miss them, But Dora Med and his Friends gave us after they left, right. (They all nod at him and they look at Dora Med's Tarot Card, Dora Kid's Badge, Dora-Nichov's Flute, Wang Dora's Yin Yang Necklace, El-Matadora's Wristband and Dora-Rinho's Metal for a Memory to them and they all look down for them) Peter: I really miss Wang Dora. Terry: And Matadora. Pinky: Even Dora-Rinho. (They look so sad and they heard a Door-Bell) Phineas: Candace! Can you get the Door for me Please! Candace: Alright! Alright! (She went down Stair and Open the Door) No Way! You Guys are Here! Yes they are in Their Room you should meet them! (And then Someone is Climbing up Stair, and it was Noby, Sue, Doraemon, Sneech and Big G, Phineas Ferb and Their Friends look at Them with a Smile) Baljeet: It's good to see you again Sneech. Sneech: Yes! Nice to see you again. Buford: Wow! It been 3 Months since you left Big G. Big G: I know I am. Doraemon: Well it so great to See you all again. Perry: Yeah, Doraemon. (He look so Sad even His Friends are) Noby: What's Wrong? Pinky: It just that.. Well... We Miss them. Phineas: Yeah, is been 3 Months since they Left, and we are still Sad about them. Sue: Well, if you wanna to get Happy again, I know something that can Cheer you up. Doraemon: Come on you Guy! You know you wanna meet Them. (And then Someone is walking the Phineas and Ferb's Room and They look so Shock Except Doraemon,Noby,Sue,Sneech and Big G, They all look at them, and it was, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dora-Nichov, Dora Med, Dora-Rinho and Dora Kid who has been Heal from that Battle 3 Months ago. Phineas: (Smile and Cry) Dora Med! Ferb: (Smile and Cry) Dora-Nichov! Perry: (Smile and Cry) Dora Kid Pinky: (Smile and Cry) Dora-Rinho Peter: (Smile and Cry) Wang Dora! Terry: (Smile and Cry) Matadora! You all back! But how? (They are Hugging at Them) Dora Kid: Well the Time Patrol told us that we can Come back to your Era Again. So... Here we are. Phineas: You did! But how? (Dora Med whispered to Phineas's Ear) Really? (Dora Med nod at Him Means Yes) Thank you! (He hug at Him Again) Wang Dora: And don't worry Everyone, We wil help you no matter What. Dora-Rinho: That's right, The Doraemons is here to Help you! (Everybody Looks Happy now, They are Crying of Happiness and Joy. they are Hugging Together and Laugh Together, because The Doraemons has Return) The End Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3